octopathtravelerfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Balogar/@comment-24661898-20190825170019
This is the strat I use for almost all bosses except the Shrine of Sorcerer (I cheesed that one with reflect) Tressa - Scholar Cyrus - Sorcerer (BPEater, Augment Element, SP Saver, Surpassing power/saving grace) Ophelia - Dancer Alfyn - Hunter (require leghold skill) My whole team is there to support Cyrus after breaking him in turn 2, so the support skill around everyone doesnt really matter, go for survival if you need it (saving grace). Make sure Two different ppl have Scholar and Cleric Divine Skill and quite a handful of Purifying Dust and Essense of Pomegrenate. Turn One: Boss turn one attack seem to be always block out 3/5 weakness and a rune attack that does about 2k-2.5k. - Cyrus will use the sorc dark skill to chip out 3/5 of his break shield - Tressa use her bow if it hasnt been block out yet, else do w/e - Alfyn use Leghold if teh boss goes before Cyrus next turn. If not, use Purifying Dust + Essensce of pomegrenate (2BP to everyone). - Ophelia Peacock strut from her Dancer class on Cyrus. Turn Two: '''Boss will be broken this turn by Cyrus no matter what, he shouldn't get to attack if you use leghold on the turn before. - Cyrus use dark magic again. Use all your BP if you got the Cleric Divine Skill and 3 BP - Tressa Scholar's Divine Skill on Cyrus, else donate a bp to Cyrus - Ophelia Cleric's Divine Skill on Cyrus, else Heal More/Peacock Strut Cyrus - Alfyn Concoct Purifying Dust + Essence '''Turn Three: '''Boss stun and will not get a turn this round, make sure your team can take at least one hit from him as the next turn the Boss will attack at least once. - Cyrus Blow his BP and use the Dark magic - Tressa use Scholar's Divine Skill, or donate bp to Cyrus (if your team need to be top off, use a group heal item) - Ophelia use Cleric Divine Skill, or heal more - Alfyn spend your BP on Leghold Trap (there's no other uses for the BP on him), else heal, concoct '''Turn Four and on: '''At this point the boss will increase his break shield and rune strike someone rinse and repeat turn 2 and 3 until he dies. you will always have 2 turn to break him since with Leghold debuff he'll always go last on the next round after he recover from the stun. '''Ophelia and Tressa will use their divine skill (Cleric/Scholar) whenever they can on Cyrus while Alfyn will keep concocting the 2 BP increase item. On turns where Ophelia and Tressa can't use their divine skill, Heal/donate BP or peacock strut. Cyrus will always use the dark spell to take away his break shield and with the Cleric divine skill you'll be taking away 6 shield per turn and his max limit of shield is 9, so you'll break it within two turn no matter what. Use Cyrus BP when hes close to breaking (1 or 2 shield left) or broken and always make sure your team is top off when the boss recover from the stun and reapply Leghold trap whenever you have time. My Cyrus was doing 10+k when the boss was broken, so I made quick work on him